Para mí querida Valentín
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Dia de san valentin, eren visitara a su amor imposible annie, ella esta encerrada pero las cosas iran mejor de lo que el esperaba.


Para mí querida Valentín.

**_Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de SNK todos los personajes son de hajime isayama._**

**Notas del autor: Feliz san valentin gente del fandom, pues como ya viene san valentin, publicare esta historia, le eh dado muchas vueltas pero aquí va, eren x annie así que disfruten este one shot.**

**Este fic está ambientado en el capítulo 25 del anime.**

**Bueno, en este tipo de fics románticos por lo general lo hago desde el POV de uno de los personajes, este está centrado en eren así que vamos a leer**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"**

**14 DE FEBRERO AÑO 850**

Han pasado aproximadamente 5 meses desde la batalla que tuve contra el titán hembra en el interior de la muralla sina, todos se sorprendieron al ver el caos que ambos provocamos, pero aun después del desastre, la legión de reconocimiento y por supuesto yo, recibimos una nueva oportunidad.

En cuanto a annie… bueno ella sigue congelada en ese cristal, aún estoy impactado de saber que ella es una traidora… la responsable por la muerte del escuadrón levi… y sobre todo la culpable de asesinar mi corazón.

Ella, era una persona muy seria y llena de misterios, sin embargo aprendí mucho de ella mientras estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, además ella me enseño como luchar un poco mejor… y me enseñó a amar

Sinceramente su traición me duele… sin embargo hoy me decidiré y la iré a ver, no me importa si es solo un cristal, iré a enfrentarla por así decirlo.

**CALABOZOS DE LA MURALLA SINA.**

Me presente ante los guardias y demande que me dejaran entrar, no hubo problema alguno, cuando tienes un rango alto todo es posible.

Camine y camine las escaleras hasta encontrar un cuarto al fondo con una única puerta… el frio se siente en la piel, abrí la puerta y la vi… ahí estaba ella.

Encadenada y atada con sogas cadenas y demás artilugios que sostenían el cristal y de alguna manera impediría su escape. Cerré la puerta y me puse frente a ella, tenía su cabello con el clip, sus ojos cerrados como una durmiente, se miraba simplemente bella.

Me acerque al cristal y puse mi mano, el frio era enorme y lo pude sentir, después puse mi frente en el cristal.

-háblame por favor- murmure vanamente esperando una respuesta que sabía que no era posible.

Permanecí en silencio y después de unos segundos me aleje del cristal, sabía que no había nada que hacer ahí, el alma me dolía pues yo… amaba a annie y de alguna manera aun la amo.

En cuanto iba a abrir la puerta para salir escuche un estallido, me voltee y observe que el cristal no estaba, solo trozos de este, me asuste un poco, mire a mi alrededor y lo que mire fue que el cuarto entero se envolvía en un capullo cristalino, la puerta estaba sellada y no podía salir.

-¿pero qué?-

-Hola… eren-

Esa voz… conocía esa voz, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella. Con su uniforme de la policía militar y su cara de pocos amigos que aunque inexpresiva seguía siendo atractiva para mí.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- exclamo ella normalmente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-si… ase mucho que deseaba verte- le respondí sin poder disimular mi alegría.

-¿Por qué has venido?-

Camine lentamente hacia ella, su mirada estaba postrada en el suelo, delicadamente y lentamente puse mis manos en su bella cara.

-deseaba verte una vez más-

-eren… ¿me odias?- me respondió cortantemente ella.

El silencio se mantuvo en el cuarto -no, no te odio-

-¿acaso eres tonto? Después de lo que hice deberías odiarme, después de lo que hice todos deben odiarme- su voz seguía seria pero unas cuantas lagrimas empaparon mis manos.

-hay un motivo muy simple por el que estoy aquí- levante su rostro e hicimos contacto visual

Ella puso su mano en mi cara y me acaricio a pesar de que el ambiente del lugar era frio, yo no sentía eso, al contrario sentía un calor agradable y muy confortante, el latir de mi corazón volvió y mis sentimientos fluían locamente, casi como si yo fuese un loco enamorado, pero en realidad eso era yo.

-lo sabía… eres un idiota- sonrió levemente ella mientras se alejaba de mí, yo en cambio le tome del brazo y la hale hacia mí.

-yo… te amo annie- le dije determinado y mirándola, quise que ella notara que mis palabras iban en serio. –oh acaso ¿has dejado de sentir eso por mí?-

Eso me costó una derribada, en un parpadear estaba en el suelo y ella sobre mí, ¡diablos! ni siquiera lo vi venir.

-no digas idioteces, yo también te amo, pero debo pagar por mis pecados, así que olvídame… olvídame y se feliz porque a mi lado solo habrá sufrimiento- ella me miro con tristeza mientras nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podíamos sentir nuestra respiración.

-¡ni hablar!-

La situación se invirtió y yo quede sobre ella, la mire y le plante un beso, un beso robado, un beso atrevido… un beso que deseaba desde hace mucho… nos miramos y nuestros corazones palpitan.

Ahora ella me beso a mí, un beso con pasión pero reflejaba culpa y angustia… yo la entendía.

-eres un idiota… pero por eso es que me gustas- me contesto ella con una poco usual sonrisa en su cara

Ambos nos levantamos del suelo, nos miramos y annie se dio la vuelta para después volver a su pedestal, iba a morder su mano para volverse cristal y volver a su prisión.

-debo volver, espero que esto termine prontamente para poder estar juntos- desde su posición ella estaba a punto de morder su mano.

-¡alto!- interrumpí impaciente -ten, al menos consérvala como prueba de que volveremos a estar juntos-

-gracias- me miro con sus ojos gélidos seductores

-feliz día de san Valentín- le bese la mejía

Le entregue una rosa blanca, sabía que ella no era muy femenina que digamos pero las flores blancas, en especial las blancas le fascinaban, la puse en su mano y después le abrace fuertemente, no pude evitar llorar pero ella seco mis lágrimas y me beso levemente en los labios.

-hasta luego eren-

Entonces mordió su mano y todo volvió a la normalidad, hubo un gran estruendo y los guardias lo notaron, vinieron y tumbaron la puerta, cuando entraron no había nada, solo el cristal en su lugar y yo con lágrimas en mi cara, las seque y les explique que no fue nada, después de ello me retire del calabozo.

Es irónico pero esa rosa la llevaba con la intención e dejarla ahí, como cuando uno lleva una flor a una tumba, pero esto resulto mucho mejor.

Esperare por ti annie para estar juntos.

**Notas del autor: pues aquí esta, según Word son solo 1030 palabras sin meter las notas ni el disclaimer, ojala os haya gustado y únanse al foro del (cuartel general de trost)**

**Adios gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
